The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a gas turbine engine having an active clearance control system.
Gas turbine engines generally include a compressor to pressurize airflow, a combustor to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized airflow, and a turbine to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases. The compressor and the turbine each include rotatable blades and stationary vane arrays. The outermost tips of each rotatable blade are positioned in close proximity to a shroud assembly. A blade outer air seal (BOAS) is supported by the shroud assembly and is configured to adjust a radial tip clearance between the rotatable blades and the BOAS. To facilitate engine performance, it is operationally advantageous to maintain a small radial tip clearance through the various engine operational conditions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that is able to adjust the radial tip clearance during engine operation.